


Amused DMs

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Mission Lollipop [10]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: The Bayville football team is not up to any good at the amusement park and so Kurt and Lance decide to do something about it. For once it isn't the mutants causing the trouble...
Series: Mission Lollipop [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799734
Kudos: 2
Collections: MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships





	Amused DMs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I do not own X-Men Evolution, nor do I own the D&D cartoon.

Typically, it was in Bayville the Brotherhood, or the X-men or a combination of the two that ended up causing most of the problems that happened around the town. There shouldn't have been any problems the day that they decided to go to the amusement park because it was meant to be a fun event for the entire school, a very nice field trip.

Of course, it was a bit of something that made it so the richer kids got to go and not some of the poorer ones. Many wondered how the Brotherhood had been able to end up going on this trip. What wasn't known was that Xavier had paid for them to go on the promise that they attempt to stay out of trouble.

He specifically said attempt to, because when one said to the Brotherhood _had_ to do something, they were even more tempted to do not do it, and by saying just to try their best, they were actually more likely to try their best. Quite a few adults had yet to figure out this with those boys, which was a problem.

So, when the students got to the amusement park, plus one Jamie as Xavier had arranged for him to go with the High School students too, things should have gone all right. But fact was, things were far from it, because there was an unexpected twist to Xavier's plan. He had only taken into consideration that it would be his students from the institute that would cause trouble, or the Brotherhood for that matter.

What no one expected was for the entire football team to somehow get alcoholic drinks and consume them. Some people thought that someone had snuck them into the amusement park, or a bunch of someones. Or, they thought that some how one of the students who looked older bought the drinks at the amusement park, no questions asked. Fact was… it was probably both, with as drunk as they all got.

So then came the problems… all the football players were running around bashing things in, looking as inconceivable as possible and leaving before security could be called in for their minor damage escapades. During one of these small escapades, Lance was eating an ice cream cone and enjoying a spot that was relatively quiet for where they were.

The next thing he knew, Duncan came running up to a trash can with one of his goons and empties the contents onto Lance's head. Lance didn't have time to react before they had taken off, but Kurt ended up teleporting near him… obviously hit with the same plight. Kurt took one look at him and both started laughing.

Finally, Lance spoke up. "What the hell happened to those guys… they look enumerated…"

"Vhere have you been Lance?" Kurt asked. "They have been this vay after an hour into the day here and it's only two hours into it."

"I've been hiding… I don't mind amusement parks… what I mind is the noise," Lance said brushing himself off. "Are they still drinking?"

"Yes…" Kurt said.

"Even I'm not dumb enough to use drugs… they want to be kicked off the team or something," Lance commented. "I think they need to be taught a lesson."

"A lesson?" Kurt said. "You know, this amusement park veminds me of that cartoon I saw, Dungeons and Dragons."

"The D&D cartoon where they go into another world through the roller coaster?" Lance commented.

"Yes…" Kurt commented. "That one… you aren't thinking vhat I am?"

"Actually, I am… and I think we can get some of the others to help," Lance commented.

"But not Jean…" Kurt commented. "She vouldn't ever do anything to her dear Duncan."

"Too bad… we'll have to figure out someone else to play the thief from the carton,"

**M**

Scott couldn't believe that he was actually helping the Brotherhood in one of their crazy plans, but fact was… it was hopefully going to bring Duncan down a notch or two. He walked up to Duncan and dared him and the whole football team to go on the Rollercoaster that was completely a tunnel.

He had to laugh at the fact that this was the dumbest idea he'd ever heard, but he had to say it was interesting. He watched as the boys disappeared into the line and would soon be going on the rollercoaster ride. He then went to see what the boys were doing and saw that they had a wide arrange of Jamie's standing there in different garb. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't the plan to grab them as they came off the ride?" Scott asked.

"No," Lance muttered, making his check off list.

"How come I have to be the Barbarian?" Bobby suddenly asked.

"Because the Barbarian was named Bobby in the show," Kurt said. "It makes it easy to remember.

"I absolutely like the fact that I get to play a thief," Kitty commented. "It is so the opposite of me!"

"And how come I'm the acrobat?" Magma commented. "My dad is going to kill me for wearing something like this!"

"Well…" Lance commented. "We wanted to be as close to accurate as possible… if we thought we could convince Jean to help, she would have been the thief…"

"How come I'm Eric…?" Pietro said, shaking his head at the rest of them. "I mean, I don't fit… and I don't think this plan is going to work!"

"Exactly vhy," Kurt muttered.

"I like these glasses… were did you get them from," Todd asked.

"I snitched them off Arcade… we'll have to give them back afterwards…" Lance scratched off a check mark. "I tied him up somewhere so he wouldn't crash into anything. That leaves…"

Scott saw Lance pause and saw the boy looking at him. "What is it you want Lance?"

"You get the plunger bow and arrow that we made… you get to play Hank," Lance commented.

"Oh, and why aren't you playing him?"

"Because he's a goody two shoe leader… I would prefer to play Venger, Force of Evil… but we don't want to scare them too much… considering they are getting a dose of demon,"

"What do you mean," Scott said, swinging what he felt was dumb equipment over his shoulder. He then saw Kurt break out the holowatch and shut off his outward appearance. "No!"

It was then that Kurt disappeared. Blob began to turn a big wooden circle around and round and Kurt popped in with one of the football players. He then popped out with one of the Jamie clones. Scott's eyes went wide and went to comment about how this wasn't going to work, but Lance slapped a hand over his mouth. Soon, all the Jamie's were gone and a good deal of the football team were on the thing going around in circles, including Duncan.

Lance suddenly disappeared and started filming and made a motion for Blob, who was dressed so no one could recognize him to stop.

"Hello!" Todd said, hopping into the center of the platform. "I am Presto, the Magician! Welcome to the Realm of Magic."

He then tossed confetti and hopped to the ceiling. The boys were so drunk and dizzy though that they actually thought he had jumped up there. He then began to walk around the roof with his robes flopping down. He motioned to Scott. "Our leader, Hank says that you have not proven yourselves to be worthy warriors, so you have been brought here to be punished."

"Yup," Scott said dryly, not to happy about this whole situation. Lance slapped his forehead. Leave it to Scott to not act the part.

"I shall now steal all your wallets and lock them into this box so you can't get them," Kitty said. "Along with your car keys."

With that, Kitty grabbed all their keys and put them into a little box with a lock and set it by the door. Scott looked at Lance and mouthed. " _Why did we do that?_ "

" _They drove here idiot! Do you really want them driving home?_ " Lance mouthed back.

"I shall now knock you all over, unless you can defend yourself," Pietro commented. The football players grinned, thinking it was an easy thing to do, but they found themselves knocked to the floor, no thanks to Pietro's abilities.

"I Bobby Barbarian," Bobby said, which caused the football players to groan. One of them then noticed Magma.

"Hey chicky!" only to be hit by Magma's vaulting pole.

"Don't you dare come onto me!"

"Then don't dress like…" another started, only to get hit by the stick.

"I am an Amazonian woman, see me roar!" she yelled. "One more step out of line and you will be black and blue until next year!"

"Wow… didn't know you had it in you," Todd said from the roof. "Anyways… guess what… you guys are to think about what you've done here… if you drink again… well, the Demon of Darkness will come and get you."

Suddenly, Kurt bamphed in and out, in and out, causing the football players to scream. Duncan screamed like a girl. Todd nodded his head. "Now, I will send you guys back to where you came from!"

With that, Blob began to spin the boys round and round, until every single one of them fell unconscious. The small group took off, meeting with Jamie and leaving Arcade's glasses with the football players. Scott shook his head at Lance. "Are you sure this was such a good idea?"

"Sure!" Jamie laughed. "No one knew that the football players hadn't gotten off as I took their places on the roller coaster, and they filled a whole coaster… the guy running the ride was dumb."

"Yeah…" Pietro commented. "I kind of tied him up and put Rouge in charge."

"What…" Lance frowned. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"Rouge wanted to help too… and…"

"Get them switched back!" Lance and Scott said at the same time.

"But it was cool…" Jamie said. "Rouge let me go a couple of more times…"

"Yeah, yeah… "Scott mumbled. "I'll have a word for her about that… I can't believe I was talked into this…"

**M**

That night the X-men and Brotherhood were watching the news. " _Apparently some drunk football players at Gorien High School went and got drunk, tied up a fellow classmate in the girls bathroom and …"_

Scott let out a groan. "Lance tied him up there?"

"Well, duh!" Kitty commented. "That was Rouge and my idea!"

"Be glad they got our school wrong…" Evan commented.


End file.
